Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel pump system of a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a fuel pump system that prevents a fuel pump from continuing to operate when fuel is exhausted, causing damage to the fuel pump.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with a fuel tank for storing fuel. A reservoir cup that stores a fixed amount of fuel to efficiently supply fuel to an engine is disposed in the interior of the fuel tank. The reservoir cup stores fuel therein to continuously refill fuel in the fuel tank. Fuel to be supplied to the engine side is contained within the reservoir cup, and in response to the operation of the fuel pump, fuel in the fuel tank and the reservoir cup is properly supplied.
However, when the fuel pump is continuously operated and fuel in the fuel tank is exhausted, the fuel pump operates in the dry-run condition and thus, inner components of the fuel pump are stuck by frictional heat. In other words, even when fuel in the fuel tank and the reservoir cup is exhausted, when the engine of the vehicle is running, the fuel pump continues to operate. Accordingly, fuel in the fuel pump does not circulate, and the inner components are subjected to friction against each other. Thus, the components may be stuck, thereby causing the fuel pump to break down. Therefore, an approach able to protect the fuel pump when fuel is exhausted is required.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.